Sands of Time I: Parental Obligations
by Lightning-Mage-Betrayl
Summary: It happened on Halloween night, during a costume ball arranged by the staff of Hogwarts to cheer up the returning students. Ginny, Harry, and Draco are pushed through a mysterious painting and arrive in 1978.
1. Chapter 1

**Sands of Time 1 : Parental Obligations **

Part One of Two

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Written By:

_Little-Black-Magic-Witch (a.k.a. Lightning-Mage-Betrayl... and plenty others..)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Harry Potter

Time-travel Fanfiction

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Part Two : Sands of Time 2 : Lover's Duty )_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary :

An 'accident' sends three Hogwarts students into the Marauder's seventh year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**C h a p t e r O n e - C r a c k i n g U n d e r P r e s s u r e**_

**Costume Ball, October 31st, 1998 **

**The Great Hall **was decked in Halloween colors, celebrating the holiday in merriment. The myriad of students and teachers were dressed in costume, and not one person was dressed the same.

The war had yet to end, although Voldemort was dead, and hopefully for good. Many DeathEaters were still lose, ravaging and plundering all, but many had been captured as well.

The school that had closed early in the '96-'97 term, was back up and running after a year, although many restorations still had to be made. Former students had come back to teach many of the classes on a temporary basis, until such time a truly qualified teacher could. After Voldemort's defeat, the students that should have been finished with Hogwarts came back for their final year. The ones that had survived it all, in any case.

There were students who others had fought to keep out, like Malfoy and Goyle. The school had taken time to consider the facts in those cases, but many were let in. No one knew all the facts, all the sides, no one.

No one had known the details of what had occurred between many of the students either. No one could.

Tonight, however, everything would spin out of control. No one would be able to judge on past and family if no one could tell who was masqueraded as who.

**-**

**-**

**Ginevra Weasley** walked into the Great Hall, her hair falling across her face. In order to disguise herself, she'd cut her hair to reach her upper back and dyed it a deep, rich black. Her costume was created after a character in a Japanese muggle 'video game' she'd played at the end of the summer. The outside was shiny and white, and appeared to be made of plastic. The collar was stiff and upward, covering most of her neck, and hiding the pendant of a necklace that hung on her neck.

Sighing, she brushed her hair back with her right hand and waited by the door.

**-**

**-**

**Draco Malfoy** walked down the final set of steps outside the Great Hall, his long hair occasional hitting him in the cheeks. It was pulled back into a hair tie, with a few thin tendrils hanging down in front of him. While his hair remained its platinum blond color, his eyes were now a dark brown. His costume consisted of a loose tan shirt, (closed by a white denim tie at his chest and a satin lavender sash at his waist) and dark green pants, reminiscent of the old Japanese culture. His outfit was also modeled after a character, although few knew who that character was.

Taking it slowly, he walked into the Great Hall with a look of patience gracing his features.

**-**

**-**

**Harry Potter** stepped into the Great Hall, his eyes immediately darting to what appeared to be Draco Malfoy talking with a black haired girl in a strange costume. As he did so, his aged Hogwarts robes tore at the right cuff. His costume was simple, consisting of a Hogwarts robe from the 1970s, and a long haired version of a hairstyle Sirius had worn in 1978. His glasses, newly fixed, now held a strange blue tint in the light of the Great Hall.

Silently, he edged his way over to the table with drinks on it by Malfoy.

**-**

**-**

**Ginny** laughed as her companion finished his comment, covering her mouth with her right hand. Releasing her hand, she grasped his and pulled him closer to her.

"What'd you do that for?" her companion asked, a roughness in his voice. She smiled coyly at him.

"Because I can, blondie." she whispered in his ear. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her out of the Great Hall, not seeing the dark-haired teenager following him.

**-**

**-**

**Harry** watched Malfoy out of the corner of his eye, intent on finding out who the girl with him was. A laugh left the girl's mouth, a laugh he all too well recognised. He turned his entire body in their direction, staring intensely at her.

He watched as she pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. As if, mocking him, Malfoy picked her up and raced out of the Great Hall.

Thinking quick, he raced after him.

**-**

**-**

**Draco** smiled down at the giggling girl in his arms, his legs becoming weak from running.

"Put me down, already!" she laughed as he stopped. He smirked and set her down, his eyes never leaving her face.

"We finally here?" she asked, standing up. He nodded. She looked at a large painting of a woman who looked mysteriously like she did now.

"She looks so much like me... How can she?" she asked him. Draco shook his head, but pointed to the date in the corner, written in faded, tiny script.

"_1978?" _she rasped, her voice sounding hoarse. They stood together and stared at the picture, his arm around her as she leaned her head on his chest.

**-**

**-**

**Ginny** turned her head to the sound of quick footfalls, Draco's head turning with hers.

"Let go of her, Malfoy!" Harry's voice rang as his figure appeared near them, wand at the ready. Draco just stared at him.

"Harry, no!" Ginny yelled as Harry cast a spell. She pushed Draco to the floor, the spell barely missing him.

"What are you doing, Ginny! He's dangerous! He's killed dozens of people and you're helping him? What's wrong with you!" Harry yelled at her.

"That's what's wrong with me, Harry!" Ginny yelled pointing at the large portrait. Seconds later, Draco and Ginny turned their faces to it when Harry gasped. The picture was mutating, and two more faces were slowly appearing. Scared, the three raced to get away when someone stopped them.

**-**

**-**

"**I can't let you leave."** a familiar voice said, the body which it belonged to still hidden.

"Hermione? But... but... you're..." Harry tried to say. She stepped into the light produced by the single lit torch. Her face was pale and dirty, her hair riddled with blood and twigs. She wore a light blue nightgown, torn and bloody.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione spoke, not at the Harry in front of her, but to the portrait of the one that had appeared in the picture behind him. An older Harry, but one who looked a lot like the one she stood in front of.

"What's going on, Hermione? What the bloody hell is the picture? Why are we in it!" Ginny cried, holding Draco tightly.

"I can't tell you that, Ginny. I wish I could, but I can't." Hermione answered, moving past the three to the picture that held portraits of an older version of themselves. She touched each of the faces before putting her hand across the date.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione moved behind them and ushered them closer to the painting. The three went up to it as Hermione motioned.

"I'm sorry... but one day you'll understand." Hermione said, running towards them with her arms out as if to push them. They tried to move out of the way, but Hermione was too fast. Seconds later, they met the painting with a crack, and disappeared.

-

End of Chapter One.

The reason the section spacing is weird is because I'd had it color coded at one time.

No updates for awhile because I don't hae internet.

Kyla


	2. Chapter 2

**Sands of Time 1 : Parental Obligations **

Part One of Two

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Written By:

_Little-Black-Magic-Witch (a.k.a. Lightning-Mage-Betrayl... and plenty others..)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Harry Potter

Time-travel Fanfiction

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Part Two : Sands of Time 2 : Lover's Duty )_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary :

An 'accident' sends three Hogwarts students into the Marauder's seventh year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_C h a p t e r T w o - D o I K n o w Y o u ? _**

**Hogwarts, ****September 1st, 1978**

**Ginny **awoke to the sound of harsh footfalls, her head ringing. She sat herself up and looked around, confused for a moment before everything came back to her.

"Ginny?" a voice came to her ears. Ginny blinked for a moment before she turned and saw Harry.

"Evvy?" a second voice asked. Ginny looked to her other side to see Draco sitting there, a look of confusion on his face as well.

"Evvy?" Harry asked Draco, confused.

-

-

**Draco** stared at Potter and Ginny for a moment before all three of them looked up to see a familiar figure.

_Dumbledore_ stood there, staring at the three sitting on the floor in front of a bare wall.

-

-

**Harry** just stared blankly at the man who had been dead for over a year. He could not think straight and even the sight of seeing Ginny in Malfoy's arms did not phase him as bad as the sight before him was.

"Yes!" Ginny blurted out, causing Harry to come back to earth. What had Ginny said yes to? The headmaster smiled.

"I thought as much." He told them. The three of them looked at each other, all three of them confused as to what was going on.

-

-

**Ginny** stood up, her tight outfit making a strange squeaking sound that sounded like flatulence as she did so. The three confused teenagers burst out into hysterical laughter. The aged man stomped his foot on the ground, successfully stopping their hysteria.

"May I ask what is going on?" he asked. Ginny let out a shaking breath.

"You said you needed a Defense Professor? You have three. We work together or not at all. We have extensive training in Defense and Dueling and have fought more Darkness than most others ever will."

-

-

**Harry** stood up as Ginny continued, scared for the first time in a long time.

"_I have_ recovered from a non-Imperious possession by a cursed Dark object that was fifty years old. _He has_ personally fought Voldemort- (Dumbledore let out a surprised gasp)-and _he was_ raised to be Dark, malevolent and an all around bastard." Ginny went on.

**- **

**- **

**Draco** followed Harry's lead and stood up as well, taking Ginny's hand.

"And all of us are the only chance you've got right now because if you had another you wouldn't be asking the three of us who just appeared out of thin air in the middle of a Hogwarts corridor if we wanted a job." Ginny finished

"Actually I have it on good authority that something is really wrong, Evvy, because _he_ is alive and _it_ is gone and the other _it_ is back which of course is not logical at all because _he_ should be dead, _it_ was just here, and the other _it _disappeared when the other _he_ went bye-bye." Draco whispered harshly, but loud enough to catch the ears of the other two as well.

-

-

**Ginny** swallowed and stared at Draco, her mind spinning. Something was horribly wrong, wasn't it?

"What are you talking about, might I ask?" the headmaster asked. The three of them gave fake smiles.

"When do we start?" Ginny asked. All three males looked at her.

"The students arrive five hours hence. How many rooms will you require?" Dumbledore asked.

"Three interconnected chambers, one classroom with three teacher's desks and a common room as well." Harry said, surprising Ginny.

-

-

**Harry** took Ginny's other hand, holding it lightly as if to prove something.

"What House do you wish to represent?" the older man asked.

"Gryffindor." "Slytherin." "Ravenclaw." The three said at once. The Headmaster looked flustered.

"Slytherin." "Ravenclaw." "Gryffindor." They repeated at the same time.

"Ravenclaw." "Gryffindor." "Slytherin." They said once again. The Headmaster still looked flustered.

"One of each then?" he asked. The War survivors nodded.

"Follow me and I shall lead you to my office to discuss the remaining information." He told them. They walked behind him, three wide, Ginny in the middle.

-

-

**"Albus!" **a familiar voice asked. They stopped and turned.

"Minerva. Good to see you. I have found a new Defense professor. Or rather three." Albus Dumbledore said happily.

"Thank goodness. I was afraid you'd have to take Umbridge up on her offer. What shall I send out in the newsletter tonight?" Minerva McGonagall asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"Our back-up plan of a Professing Trio of young intellects has come through." He told her. The three oddly dressed people looked on with odd looks.

"I meant their names, Albus." McGonagall asked, exasperated. She then looked over the trio. Two men and a woman. Holding hands. How… odd. The woman looked like she was an Unspeakable, the dark-haired man looked like a student, and the blond haired man looked like he came out of a Japanese history book.

"Well, that is to say… Err…" Dumbledore trailed off. The blond spoke up.

"Elhaym Van Houten, Fei Fong Wong and Citan Uzaki." He said, pointing to the girl, then himself, and finally the last one.

-

-

**Ginny **sat between Draco and Harry at the Head Table when McGonagall brought the First Years in. For the first time since her arrival, she allowed herself to take in the details of the Hall. When a student was sent to the Gryffindor table she noted one minor (huge) detail.

The Marauders and Lily.

-

-

**Harry** followed Ginny's gaze to the Gryffindor table when she stopped whispering and saw what had stopped her from telling them to calm down.

His parents.

-

-

**Draco** hit Harry's arm after shaking Ginny's shoulder when they were still staring at the (now) uncomfortable Gryffindors after the feast. Dumbledore stood up and started his speech as the two looked at him.

"Please welcome Professors Van Houten, Fong Wong, and Uzaki. I would like to announce as well that this year's HeadBoy and HeadGirl are James Potter and Lily Evans." Dumbledore said. Draco then realized why they were staring. And shifted his eyes over to the Slytherin Table. And saw Severus Snape looking upset… and next to him sat an oddly familiar girl.

-

-

**Harry**, Ginny, and Malfoy walked back to their rooms together, each one of them a bit shaken when someone nearly ran into them outside their rooms.

"Do I know you?" he asked Harry, looking him over. Ginny stood in front of him.

"Leave the Professors be, Potter." A familiar voice snapped at him. The three time-travelers looked at the owner of the voice with realization.

"Why, Snape? Are they Slytherin too?" Harry's father asked, confusing the three professors.

"Shut up, Potter or they'll hex you!" the girl barked.

"So they aren't Slytherin. Maybe they'll hex you instead!" James snarled at her. She balled her fists and made to hit him when the three noticed a shine coming from the girl's hand… and they saw things a little clearer.

-

-

**Ginny** grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her as Draco did the same with James.

"Stop it! You can go back to your common room and YOU can go to Madame Pomfrey since you obviously have a stick up your arse about something!" Harry said first to the girl and then to his father. His father let out a gasp.

"Harry! Calm down! Professor Fong Wong will take Mr. Potter back to his rooms and I'll take her. You just go to your room and think about what you may have just done to yourself." Ginny yelled at Harry.

-

-

**Draco **walked next to James Potter in silence before the other teenager spoke up.

"You three are from the future, aren't you?" he asked. Draco let out a laugh before he spoke.

"You betcha!"

---------

Okay, So yeah. When I get the chance I will go over this chapter and fix it up QUITE a bit. Unfortunately, I am not only not where my cheat sheet for this fanfiction in, I am also in foster care which makes it QUITE hard. I will, however, attempt to make another update before April. If anyone wants to volunteer to beta this and send the Beta'd copy to my email (in my profile) please do so.

The reason Harry blew up at his father is because he's beginning to see his father in a different light. I think that if you grew up believing somebody was one way and then suddenly see them another, you probably wanna scream at them for showing you that they weren't that way.

And anyone who guesses correctly as to who the female Draco noticed by Snape is and who the female Snape is will get bonus points in my book… and possibly a clue as to what the hell is going on.

Thanks,

LMB


	3. Chapter 3

**Sands of Time 1 : Parental Obligations **

Part One of Two

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Written By:

_Little-Black-Magic-Witch (a.k.a. Lightning-Mage-Betrayl... and plenty others..)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Harry Potter

Time-travel Fanfiction

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Part Two : Sands of Time 2 : Lover's Duty )_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary :

An 'accident' sends three Hogwarts students into the Marauder's seventh year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_C h a p t e r T h r e e - M r s . S n a p e ?_ **

**Hogwarts, September 1st, 1978 **

**Harry **sat quietly, his left hand over his wand on the bed beside him. Nothing that had occurred during the day was normal—nothing expected. He supposed that in itself was normal—when had normal ever occurred to him? Something wasn't right about this whole thing, but something was becoming eerily clear.

_Hermione_ was not**dead**.

At first, he'd thought the girl who looked like her was an apparition… a ghost… a spirit. When he'd seen her, heard her defending them from his father… when he heard the name _Snape_ and the ring on her finger he knew where she had gone.

But nothing about it made sense—_married_ to a monster like him? Even if he wasn't quite the same towering, sallow, greasy Slytherin tyrant he was when he was their teacher—their enemy—the murderer of Albus Dumbledore.

-

**Ginny** walked in silence with the girl, her mind brimming with questions but with no way to approach them.

"I was friends with James once, Professor." The girl whispered, hot tears on her cheeks. Ginny felt a wave of relief pass over her, but it was followed by surprise—their _behavior_ did not suggest it.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, stopping in the middle of the empty corridor.

"How did you get here? I haven't even found a way back yet—_if I ever do._" The girl just asked. Ginny looked at her confused.

"_You_ sent us here, Hermione." Ginny whispered. The girl's eyes widened.

"How? I don't even know how to get back! And don't call me that!" she lashed out. Ginny backed away—the Hermione she remembered knew everything.

"What do I call you, then? Enoimreh? Regnarg?" Ginny asked.

"No… I took the name Viola. Viola Gunner." She told her.

"You mean Viola Snape?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded sadly.

-

**Draco** stopped when James Potter did, but he nearly walked into him all the same.

"You _really_ are from the future?" he asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're just as thick as _Pott_-" he said, catching himself mid-sentence.

"_Potter_? I have kids?" James asked. Draco was at a loss—_was he doing the right thing_?

"What makes you think I'd be from your children's time, Potter?" Draco asked. Before the HeadBoy could answer, a shrill cry echoed through the corridor.

-

**Harry** ran into the corridor, wand out and ready. Two girls ran past him, too fast for him to recognize with a passing glance.

Malfoy ran up to him, his father close behind.

"It was _G_- Elly! Something must have happened!" Malfoy said when he reached him.

"What could have happened here, Malf-- Fong Wong?" Harry asked. Malfoy shook his head.

"We aren't any safer here than in our time, P- Uzaki! If anything it's more dangerous!" he told him.

-

**Ginny **ran with Hermione-Viola, her mind reeling. Her suit squeaked, but she paid it no mind. She let out a scream, knowing Draco would hear it—that he'd find them.

Meanwhile, Hermione was running to save the person she had fallen in love with.

-

**Draco, **Harry, and James ran towards the front doors. They could make out the girls, Hermione-Viola huddled over a body, dark with blood.

-

End of Chapter 3


End file.
